Consequences
by Dark Diamond
Summary: Voldemort punishes Lucius for his past failures, set at the meeting in Malfoy Manor in Deathly Hallows- basically oneshot of Lucius Malfoy torture for anyone that wanted it :P


**Hi there! Well, this is my first ever Harry Potter fic, so it's a bit of a gamble for me! I hope you like it!**

**Summary: Voldemort punishes Lucius for his past failures, set at the meeting in Malfoy Manor in Deathly Hallows- basically oneshot of Lucius Malfoy torture for anyone that wanted it :P**

**Disclaimer: Its blatantly obvious that I DO NOT own Harry Potter: I have sent J K Rowling numerous letters requesting that she sell it to me for £5…I don't understand why I have had no replies…**

"Lucius. I see no reason for you to have a wand."

"My lord?"

"Your wand, Lucius! I require your wand!"

Slowly, Lucius lifted his wand and with a lasting feeling of dread he passed it over to Voldemort. The Dark Lord smiled and everyone in the room shivered. Everyone except Lucius who looked down at the table, his eyes sunken and waxy. He was one of the wandless now. He was aristocratic and powerful, but all that had been taken from him in a moment. Voldemort turned to those round the table with a sneer

"Leave us!"

All the Death-Eaters immediately complied, getting up and moving swiftly towards the door.

"Wait." Said Voldemort; and everyone halted, a secret fear that it would be for them that they were halted "Not you Lucius. I require the pleasure of your company just a little longer this evening."

Narcissa made a move to stand beside him, but Voldemort looked directly at her "Leave, Narcissa, I only require your husband."

Narcissa let go of his hand that she had been clutching to her chest and at a look from him she turned and left, leaving Lucius alone in the room facing Lord Voldemort without a wand.

Voldemort smiled "It seems to me Lucius, my friend, that you are unhappy with you status within my new order? Perhaps you dislike having lost favour for your foolish mistakes?"

Lucius' answer came swiftly, and his hand trembled slightly- the only clear sign on his stone features that he was nervous, aside from that he looked as composed as usual "I go with whatever your will is, my Master. If you feel that I have lost favour then I shall only try harder to redress any damages that I have caused. It is only your will that drives me-"

"Such LIES, Lucius!" said Voldemort softly "I do not like liars. I believe that you perhaps need a lesson about whom it is that you actually serve. Perhaps seeing me deal out a punishment to Draco instead of you would suffice?"

At this, Lucius' face lost its serene control; he blanched, his fair skin turning even lighter and he opened his mouth to cry out, but only a strangled noise slipped out.

Voldemort laughed viciously "Your feelings betray you! Yes, even you Lucius, ever the proud aristocrat, even you allow your love for your son to show. It must not come above your devotion to me. However, the Dark Lord is merciful; Draco has as yet done nothing to wrong me and so, I feel it right that I punish _you_ for your own actions."

Lucius fought to control the rising fear within him. His hand tightened upon his now empty cane as he looked at his own wand that Voldemort was now pointing at him.

"Tell me Lucius, my friend, how would you like to have your own wand turned against you?"

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Voldemort whipered "Crucio."

Lucius was blasted backwards off his feet and into the wall. He thrashed about on the floor, and his back arched as he tried to somehow throw off the pain. As Voldemort held the wand pointing at him, the agony rushing through his veins increased and a scream of pain was torn from his throat. There were many more screams to come before the Dark Lord was finished with the Cruciatus Curse. When Voldemort removed the curse, Lucius found himself leaning back against the wall with sweat pouring down his forhead. He gasped for breath and fought to regain his composure.

Voldemort's laugh was painful to his ears "You are a fool Malfoy. Lord Voldemort is not merciful. He does not give up. You still try to appear unmoved?" He pointed his wand at a sword hanging on the wall. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he gently flicked Lucius' wand and the sword shot straight towards him.

Lucius, when he saw the sword speeding towards him rolled to one side, but the pointed blade was faster. It caught him in the side and pierced deep, deep within his organs. He screamed then. If there had not been multiple charms upon the door then the entire manor would have heard him.

Voldemort strode over to him and ripped the sword from his side. As he did this, Lucius made to cry out, but the pain was to great, and instead he made a half gasp, half choking noise as he was in too much pain to breathe. He put his hand to his side to try and stem the blood flow, but it still gushed through his fingers. His grey eyes roved around the room seeking some way to end the pain.

As Lucius, coughed and tried to breathe on the floor, Voldemort surveyed him with satisfaction. He knelt down beside him and lifted Lucius' chin with his wand to that they were eye to eye. He smiled

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius; you still don't seem to have learnt your lesson! Why did you try to avoid my punishment?" Lucius found voice to give a choked cry of pain and he tried to back away from Voldemort, but the Dark Lord grabbed his long silver hair tightly in his hand and pulled it without mercy, forcing his head back. The normally cold blue eyes were full of fear although they were now beginning to dull as the sword wound pulled him towards blissful unconsciousness. Voldemort sighed and waved his wand. The pain receded very slightly and Lucius spat out a mouthful of blood.

"I cannot have you dying on me yet, can I? I am not done with your lesson!"

Lucius groaned in pain and forced two words out, alongside a bubble of blood "No more!"

Voldemort laughed and pulled his hair still higher, forcing Lucius to rise with it. Soon, he had the man on his feet, although he was clearly being held up only by Voldemort's grip on his long silver hair. Voldemort waved the wand and Malfoy flew back into the wall and hit it with a resounding crash before he crumpled to the ground.

Voldemort walked over to him; he lay still. Sighing, he turned Lucius over to find him still conscious but looking very dazed. The normally haughty, intelligent look was replaced with one of confusion; Voldemort noted with satisfaction that he was also beginning to sport several bruises all over his body. He backed away and waved the wand again. Lucius flew into the opposite wall and as he slammed his front into the wall, Lucius felt several ribs crack at the same time as his nose shattered with the impact. As he lay there in a growing pool of blood, his hair covering his face, Voldemort grabbed a handful of his hair again and hauled him up once more, this time to his knees so they were face to face. Lucius looked at Voldemort through a swollen and bloody eye and he shook. All his etiquette and power completely gone.

"Now you bow to me as you should Lucius." Through his pain, Lucius found the strength to nod his head

Voldemort saw the defeat in his eyes and smirked before dropping him to the floor where he lay unmoving "I think that this lesson has been well received." He hissed as he left the room slamming the door behind him. He locked and bolted it, also adding magic before walking away twirling the wand in his long fingers.

Well I hope that wasn't too bad! If you liked it; Review, if you didn't: Review! Reviews are how us authors learn to write better so please take the time to write one.


End file.
